A conventional pay phone or a game machine generally includes a coin box with a coin slot for users inserting coins in the coin slot to actuate pre-determined device of the machine. A passage is connected to the slot and leads the coin to a distinguish device which is located below the passage and distinguishes the coin according to its weight or size. When the passage is jammed by an object that is larger than the passage or cannot fit the size of the passage, the passage is jammed and no coin can reach the distinguish device. However, the users do not have any idea about the jam in the passage and another coin is inserted into the slot. Because the passage is stocked by the object so that the coin cannot drop into the coin-return assembly. It the object is stocked at a deep position of the passage, there will be many users insert their coins into the slot and cannot take them back. Besides, the passage usually is a straight passage that makes the coin drop at a relative high speed and the coin could enter the coin-return assembly directly, thereby failing to properly actuate the machine.
The present invention intends to provide a coin retrieval device that has a retrieval lever connected with a jam plate which will close the coin slot when pulling the retrieval lever. Therefore, no coin can be inserted into the coin slot.